LoveFuryPassionEnergy
by Pinnk
Summary: In chapter one, about half way, I put Victor instead of Tony.. sorry :]
1. Candy

**1975**

"Alright, we're here babydoll!" A mothers perky voice said from the front of the car. Candice Levesque [la-vek slowly opened her eyes from her spot on the back seat. She was stretched out on her back, feet hanging out the window.

"Oh my gosh Candice, how long have your feet been out the window? We could have gotten a ticket! I swear, sometimes you just don't think." Paul, her father yelled at her. Candice just rolled her eyes and got out of the car. She grabbed her one suitcase, of three, and ran into her new house. It was a fairly large house;2 acres, white, maroon shutters on the windows, and a large driveway with a garage.

_'I can get used to this.'_ She thought as she looked around the new house.

"Hey mom, where's my room?" She asked as her mom passed her with one, of many, boxes out in the moving van.

"Darling, take any bedroom. There are three plus the master bedroom. So besides the master bedroom, take any of the three.

"Sweet."She whispered as she walked up the long, elegant stairs.

After looking at all three rooms twice, she settled on the largest one. Her bed was already set up in there from last time they came to see the house. They had decided to get all the big stuff in the house, so all they had to do was bring the small stuff the week after.

_"Well, I guess I should get unpacked."_

Candice sprinted back downstairs to get the rest of her suitcases. After three hours of unpacking and moving things around, she was finally done. Her pictures were set up neatly on her nightstand, her guitar on its stand in the corner, and posters hung around the blue walls of the room.

_'Damn. I forgot my skateboard in the car." _She dashed down the stairs and out the door. When her bare feet hit the pavement, it felt as if they were being burned off.

"Fucking shit." She said as she hopped to the car, trying not to get burned from the fire hot pavement. When she got to the car she saw her black skateboard and black sneakers laying on the back floor.

"I wonder if mom will let me go for a ride? Who cares."She muttered before after putting her shoes on then taking off toward the road.

She rode around for about 20 minutes, she concluded she was, in fact, lost.

"Well this is fucking great." Candice got off her board and started walking in the direction she thought was right.

"There has to be somebody around here that can help me. But what am I gonna tell them? I live in a house? Yea, they'll laugh right in my face." She muttered to herself. Just then, there were loud voices coming from around the corner. Deciding it would be best to ask them for some sort of help, she sprinted to the end of the street where the voices were coming from. A group of four boys were sitting around, skate and surf boards in hand, on a step to an apartment building. Candice just looked at them, now debating on whether or not she should go over there. Deciding she should, she began her journey toward them. There was a gorgeous tall blonde boy, a short brunette, a Mexican, and another blonde with a cigarette in his hand.

"Excuse me?" Candice said when she had made her way up to them. They all stopped and looked in her direction.

"Hey, your the new girl that moved in next to me. My names Sid." The brunette boy said with a smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm Candice." She put a shy smile on her face and gave a little wave.

"Well, actually, I'm here because I needed some directions. Being I just moved here, I don't know my way around. Um...Sid...right? How do you get back on our street?"

_' Wow Candice, you sound like a fucking idiot. I should walk away right now. Save myself from some embbaressment.'_

The blonde with the cigarette gave a little laugh. Sid punched him in the arm. Candice just looked at him, then down at the ground.

"Oh, no problem. I was actually just heading home in about an hour, so I'll be more then happy to show you. Unless, you want to leave now. And by the way, this jackass is Jay, thats Tony, and thats Stacy."

The tall blonde, now known as Stacy, offered a smile in Candice's direction.

"Um, I guess I can wait."

"You skate?" Victor asked.

"Yea. Been skating all my life."

"Sweet. You need to come riding with us. You surf, too?"

"Si." She laughed.

"Narley. My kinda girl."

"Bet you can't surf for shit."Jay said as he put his ciggarette out.

"Shut up dick head." Stacy said as he punched Jay in the arm. Jay just gave a small laugh. Victor, followed by the rest of them, stood up.

"C'mon, Candy." Jay said as he lead the group up the stairs to his apartment.

"_What the hell. Candy? I don't like him. Thats sad. I don't even know him and I already don't like him. And why the hell am I going up here. I don't even know these guys. Whatever."_

As they entered the door, everybody was excited to see this woman sitting on the couch. "_I'm guessing thats his mom." _

Hey Phillaine, was heard around the group.

**Candice's P.O.V**

"Well whose this, Jay." The woman now known as Phillaine, asked her son. Taking it upon myself, I introduced myself.

"I'm Candice."I said as I stuck my hand out to greet her.

"Nice to meet you. Make yourself at home." She said to me as the boys, minus Sid, made there way into the kitchen.

"C'mon Candy. Want something to eat?"Sid asked me.

"Um, I'm fine. thanks though."

"Candyman, you gotta eat something before we go surfing." Victor said to me.

"Candyman?"

"Yea. Nice feel to it, eh?" The tall blonde, known as Stacy replied.

"Um, I think I'm just gonna go. Sid, can you give me directions?"

"Don't leave. Hang out with us for a while, Candy."Sid said, then smiled when I said ok.

After listening to them talk about skating and being left out of the conversation, Stacy said something to me.

"Do you skate alot?"

I just looked up, not comprehending the question at first, being I was in my own world.

"Yea..sorry."

He gave a little laugh then a,'It's ok.'

"Alright bitches, time to go fucking surf."Jay yelled, getting the boys riled up. But as for me, I just watched and followed along.

When we reached the ocean, they all jumped in, already beggining to surf. But as for me, I just sat in the sand. Didn't have my surf board with me;meaning, no surf time for Candice...so I thought.

**End of P.O.V**

Sid came up beside Candice, 15 minutes later. He threw himself on top of her so that he was now laying on her.

"Hi." He laughed.

"Haha, hi. How's the waves?"He propped himself up on his shoulders so he could look at her.

"I don't know, you tell me. Take my board and go see for yourself."

"I don't think so. I don't have a bathing suit. My mom would kill me if I came home soaking wet...OH SHIT! What time is it?"

"Like 5 or something, why?"

"Oh my gosh. I'm so dead. My mom didn't even know I was gone. I'm in deep shit." She put her head in her hands, trying to think of a solution.

"Well, your out this long. Why not surf a little. You can take my clothes."He said with a wink as Candy pushed him, and laughed.

"OK, fine. Maybe I'll teach Jay a little something."She laughed as she pushed Sid backwards.

Candice grabbed the board and headed out to the water, kicking off her shoes in the process. The water was cold against her petite body. She just shook it off and started swimming out. Jay, Stacy, and Tony all looked in her direction as she caught the biggest wave that night. She rode it like a pro, not falling once, until she made too sharp of a turn and fell off.

"Fucking awesome, baby girl. You got the looks and the talent." Tony yelled from 15 feet away. He paddled up to her on his board and high-fived her.

"I've seen better."Jay was heard from behind her. She turned around and gave him a dirty look.

"What the fuck's your problem dude? She didn't even do anything to you, man. Lay off."Stacy said as he, too, joined the little circle that was forming. Jay just looked at him them swam away.

"Forget him, chica."

"Yea..."

They made their way back up to the sand, to be greeted by a lively Sid.

"Thanks, dude. But I really need to get back. I'm going to be killed."

"Alright. Well, we're skating back. So if you want to skate, of ride with Stacy and Sid. Your choice. See you later, bonita."Candice blushed.

"If it's ok with Stacy, I'll ride with him ad Sid.

"Cool. C'mon."

"Thanks so much guys. I had so much fun today."Candice said as she gave Sid and Stacy a hug.

"Tomorrow. Sid is going to come by and get you at 12. We're going to the shop. You can meet Skip. See you later Candy."Stacy gave his beautiful smile, then sped off.

"Tomorrow at 12. See Ya."Sid slapped her on the back then walked away.

_'These guys are awesome." _Candice made her way up to her house, dreading her parents at this moment.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, YOUNG LADY? WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK! HUH? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Her fathers angry voice boomed through the now semi-furnished house. But before she could reply, thats when it started. The beatings. First a kick, then a slap. The blood started dripping from her head. When her father was finally done, he went to his bedroom and went to sleep like nothing happened. Leaving her there, laying on the floor. When she finally got up, she made her way to her bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror. The tears started flowing. She grabbed a razor and began to do what she always did after her beatings. There were now fresh cuts to go along with all the scars.

"Why does he hate me?"She asked herself quietly, as she continued crying.


	2. Gorgeous Blonde

_**The next morning**_

It was a restful night for Candice Levesque. He ribs and back were bruised from the un-called for, brutal beating from her father the night before. It made it hard for her to lay on her stomach and back. All of a sudden, there was a noise at her window. Confused, she got up and walked to the window; looking at the clock in the process. **6:17. **Not that big of a deal in her favor, being she had gotten up 2 hours before.

She opened the blinds to see the source of the noise. Sid was there, greeting her with a bright smile. She opened the window and let him in.

"I thought you were coming at 12?" She asked, watching him walk over to her bed.

"Yea, I was. But I couldn't sleep. And I saw a light on and figured it was your room." He gave a bright smile. She giggled as she layed on her bed next to him.

"You know if my mom walked in, it look really bad to see a stranger laying in my bed with me."

"I'm not a stranger to you."He smiled again. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Well obviously your not a stranger to me! So, um, don't the guys go surfing in the morning?" Candy asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yea. Why? Want to go down there?" Sid asked sitting up when she sat up.

"Sure. Let me leave a note for my mom. I'll just tell her I went for a morning jog."

"Ok. Well, let me run to my house to get my surf board. I'll meet you outside in 5." With that, they went their perspective ways.

_**Outside**_

The California sun was slowly rising along the horizon. It sent off beautiful rays of pink and red. Candice was in her little daydream, when there was a voice behind her.

"You ready?" It was Sid.

"Yea, come on. Lets go." She turned to him.

"You ain't bringing your board? Don't you wanna surf?"

"Nah, not today. Kinda wanna see the waves and get a feel of everything, ya know?"

"Yea, I getcha."

_**P.O.P Pier**_

Candice and Sid walked down to the ocean, the sand in their toes. A quarter of the way there, Sid broke the oncoming uncomfortable silence.

"Hey, stay here for a second. I gotta tell Skip your going down there. Locals only, ya know?"

"But, I am a local."

"Just stay here for a sec." Sid set his board down and sprinted toward the ocean.

_"I feel awkward standing up here by myself. Sid needs to hurry his ass up." _She thought as she watched him talk with a guy, she now knew as Skip. She was standing there close to 10 minutes, and by the looks of the guys that kept passing, she wished she was back at home. A feel of relief swept her body as she saw Sid coming back toward her way. But he then stopped and waved her down. Hesitating at first, she grabbed his board and started walking down the beach.

When Candice reached Sid, she handed him his board.

"Skip said it was cool if I brought you down here. Took a little while to convince him, but it's all good. So, did you change your mind?Do you want to borrow my board to surf, or are you going to stay up here and watch?" He asked her as he stopped and turned to her.

"I'll stay up her and watch. Maybe in a little while though."

"Alright, be back." With that he ran down to the ocean. Candice, knowing good and well she wasn't going to surf because of her cuts and bruises from the night before, made herself comfortable in the sand. She looked out in to the ocean and saw the guys from yesterday and some other guys she didn't know. Right then, she caught sight of a gorgeous blonde. His hair was glistening from the water and sunlight. He looked over from his spot in the water, probably sensing somebody looking at him. He looked in the opposite direction and started talking to somebody. That somebody being Tony. Tony looked over and nodded. The blonde then turned back in Candice's direction and started swimming toward her.

_'Oh shit. I look horrible right now.'_

The blonde was now in arms reach of her.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Bob Biniak." He extended his hand for her to shake. She looked up at him and smiled as she reached out and shook his hand.

"Hey. I'm Candice Levesque." He took a seat next to her, after pulling his wet suit halfway down exposing his bare chest.

"Your new here right? Have you been to the Zephyr shop yet?"

"Yes and no. I'm supposed to be going with Sid and some other guys today...ya know, after they surf and whatever."

"Yea, they should be done in like 15 minutes. The waves are the best in the morning. They die down after that."

"Oh, well, I shouldn't be keeping you. Go down and surf."

"No, It's cool. I would much rather be sitting next to a gorgeous girl." He smiled when he saw her blush.

"Well, then why are you sitting next to me?" She laughed as she played dumb. Biniak just smiled and laughed.

"Hey, why don't we hang out sometime? Like, just me and you?" He put his hand over his eyes to block the sun out.

"Sounds good How about tonight? Around...say 8?"

"Mkay, but how about you come with me,"He stood up and extended his hand," and we spend the rest of the day together?"

"Haha. Ok." She put her hand in his and he easily lifted up her tiny frame. She wiped the sand off of her white shorts.

"But maybe I should wait for Sid first? I told him I'd go with him later to the shop and hang with the guys."

"I'll go and tell him you'll be with me. It'll be cool." Without giving her a chance to respond, he sprinted toward the shore.


	3. You make me wanna LaLa

Candice and Biniak hung out with each other all day that day. But, before they did anything, she had went home and told her mom she'd be out for a while with some friends. Her dad wasn't home, making it more easy for her to convince her mom to let her stay out late that night. Her dad was never home that much anyway. He was usually on long business trips, as he liked to call them. But it'd take a fool to believe that. And her mom was so in love she didn't see behind his game. He played her like a video game. But she wanted to get all the thoughts about her life out of her head. So her and Biniak decided to go to a party they heard about from Tony earlier that day. Now almost night, they made their way to Tony's.

"So, did you have fun today?" Biniak asked when they reached the front steps of Tony's porch. Music was blaring from the other side of the door.

"Yea. Totally! I had a blast!" She smiled at him. He opened the door for her and they made their way inside.

Helter Skelter was blasting throughout the house. Drunk guys, bleach blonde girls, pot...everything you could imagine at a party, was happening there.

"You want a drink?" Biniak asked her when they reached the cooler full of Bud Light.

"Um, not tonight. Actually. I'm going to have to leave soon. I've been out all day. I left a note for my parents this morning saying I was going out for a morning jog... and well, it's not morning anymore!" She replied, sudently thinking about her parents. She knew good and well she was going to get punished in some type of way tonight. But she stayed optimistic about the situation at hand.

"Damn.. ok. But I would love to see you again may-" He was abruptly cut off my Candice.

"You know what? Never mind. I'm not going home." After thinking it over carefully, she decided she didn't want to be abused that night. She was going to wait until tomorrow. Even though she knew it would be worse tomorrow, she wanted to enjoy her night with Bob 'The Bullet' Biniak.

"I knew chicks change their minds, but not that quick." He smiled and handed her a beer. She giggled and looked around the house. In the corner was the tall blonde from the other night, Stacy she remembered, talking to a brunette girl. Stacy caught sight of her and gave her a small wave. Candice just through a large smile at him.

"Hey chica! Glad you can make it. Bitchin' party, huh? How you likin' Dogtown so far?" A drunk Tony asked. He gave her a hug and put his arm around her.

"It's great. And I'm really liking Dogtown so far. The people here are gnarly." She quickly reached out, after replying, to save Tony from nearly falling on the floor.

"Tony, I think you better.. uh, go sit down or something. You ok?" She lead him over to the couch. She sat him next to a Chinese girl and another blonde boy who was busy kissing a girl.

"Hey, I'm Peggy. Who are you?" The Chinese girl stood up and smiled.

"I'm Candice. I just moved here yesterday."

"Sweet. You skate?"

"Yepp."

"Niiice! Now I'm not the only girl!"She smiled then walked away. Candice watched her walk away, the turned back to find Tony half passed out with a joint in his hand. She reached down to grab it and throw it out, but a hand that grabbed her wrist from behind had stopped her.

"He's fine, come here for a second." She heard the voice of Biniak from behind her. A smile was then plastered on her face. She followed him to the back of the house, where they then stopped in front of a white framed door. Biniak grabbed her by the hand and led her in.

"What are y-" She was cut off by him pressing his lips gently to hers, giving her the opportunity to pull away. Seeing she wasn't going to, he began kissing her, making the kiss more passionate. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer making the kiss even deeper. His hands made their way around her torso and up her shirt. Biniak backed her up onto the wall that was behind her. She was now halfway up the wall, so she crept her legs around his waist. A smile fell upon her face when she felt a rising bump in his pants. He slipped his shirt off, tossing it to the floor behind him.

"You sure you want to do this? I mean, we don't have to. But, I'm gettin' really hot right now." He lined kisses up her neck and around her jaw-line.

"Yea, I can tell." Candice giggled and looked down to see a bump in his pants.

"Was hoping you didn't notice that!" He laughed while placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"But, I did want to, but now I'm not so sure." She blushed then looked around the room. The picture on the wall was now a lot more interesting then before.

"What do you mean?" A look of depression fell over the face of 'The Bullet'.

"Well, it's not like we're even together, and how do I know when we're done, your not just going to leave me and never talk to me again? And I really don't want to lose my virginity in a closet." He set her down on the ground and his mouth dropped open.

"Your a virgin? Whoa, didn't see that comin' at all." Biniak's eyes were as wide as saucers. Candice just gave a small smile.

" Is that a problem?"

"No, no, no! Not at all. I just wasn't expecting that. And, for the other thing you said, I would never do that!... To any girls for that matter. I just wouldn't leave someone after I get some." He smiled and carressed her face. A comfortable silence fell over them, until Candice decided she would break it.

"Well...yea, I am." She looked around nervously. The shirt on the floor behind Biniak was now a lot more interesting then the conversation at hand. Her head was soon lifted up gently by a rough hand. Her bright brown eyes were met by Biniak's pool's of blue. He pressed his lips to hers for the last time that night.

"Come on. Lets get out of here. I'll walk you home."


	4. Anniversary

_"Damn, I had a lot of fun last night. Wonder when Tony's having another party?" _ Candice rolled over in her bed to look at her blue round clock. In big red letters it read **5:00.** _'I really need to get up later and stop getting up so damn early. Eh, might as well go take a walk or something. I know I won't be able to go back to sleep." _ Candice slowly got out of her bed and walked to her closet. She grabbed a pair of jean shorts, that she had made from a pair of pants she didn't want anymore, and a blue tank top that showed her midriff. She slipped on the shorts and shirt, then a pair of flip flops that were sitting by her bedroom door.

"Well, that was easier then I thought." She mumbled to herself when she got to the bottom of the concrete steps, that led up to the beautiful house.

Candice decided she would go by the beach for a little while until the guys got there;then she would leave. Today, she just wanted to relax. Not go and hang out with anybody. A lot had been on her mind lately. Her parents mostly. _"Maybe I should run away? It'd be a lot easier. Yea, good idea, but where the hell would I go?"_ Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a male voice behind her.

"Locals only." Candice spun around, suprised. After seeing the man that was behind her, she gave a little glare and turned back toward the ocean.

"Leave me alone."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No." Candice rolled her eyes at the small prank he just pulled, then turned around.

"Ok, Jay Adams. What the hell do you want?" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the boy in his eyes.

"Nothing. Just came out 'cause I have a lot on my mind. And when I have a lot on my mind, I surf." He replied nodding toward the surf board in his hand. Candice just looked at him and nodded. An uncomfortable silence then fell over them.

"Well... if your gonna go surf...go surf." She didn't bother turning back to look at him. She just kept her gaze fixed on the water in front of her. Jay just ignored her.

"What are you doing here this early? The sun ain't even up yet." He walked over to her, following her gaze out to the water.

"I'm here for the same reason you are. Except the surfing part. Just been thinking about a lot of stuff lately, ya know?" An actual conversation between the two. Who would've known. It was Jay's turn to nod. He looked at her then sighed. He was about to say something when he noticed a mark on her back.

"Hey Candy, what's that?" He said pointing to her back.

"Whats what?" She looked at him confused. She didn't see him point to her back the first time, so he pointed to it again. Candice felt her face turn white at that moment.

"I-I have to go." She turned to walk away, but a hand on her arm was keeping her from going anywhere. Jay grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled it up a little more so he could get a better look at it. A humongous blue, green, and black bruise was shown on the middle of her back.

"What the hell is your problem!!!!" She shrieked as she yanked her shirt back from his grip.

" 'What the hell is your problem?' You have the most biggest fucking bruise that I've ever seen, thats what the hell the problem is." He set his surf board down and ran after her when she started walking off.

"What do you care? You haven't liked me since I've gotten here." Candice through him a dirty look as she kept walking.

"Listen to me for a second." He forcefully grabbed her arm and spun her around. She looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. Soon enough, though, she looked at him and sighed, knowing this would come out sooner or later.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this right now, OK? But, I can promise you something. I will tell you. I don't know why 'cause you've been a dick to me, but I will." She gave him a small smile;something he gladly returned. She looked at him for one last time before turning and walking in the opposite direction. Something she didn't see, though, was the big smile on his face after she had turned around.

**Later That Day**

Candice found herself sitting on the front porch, writing lyrics to the song she was making. Singing was something that was close to her heart. She loved it. It was something she knew she would be doing in her future. Three pages and two pencils later, her 'work' was done. **[A/N: Ok, we can just pretend she made up any this song, hehe. just don't know what song I want it to be yet. **

"Penny for your thoughts?" Christi's, her mom's, voice came from behind. She smiled up at her mom then looked back at the paper.

"Just writing."

"You know, I can guarantee you'll go a long way with your songs. You have some talent for your writing." Her mom was pretty different from her dad. Even with their disagreements from time to time, she never hit her. She tried not to notice what her husband did to her little girl, but she knew. She knew good and well Paul beat her. And she didn't do a damn thing about it. That's what really got to Candice.

"I hope. It's something I really love to do, ya know?" Her mom took a seat next to her in one of the wooden chairs on the porch.

"So, make any new friends here yet?" Her mother put her hand on her daughters knee.

"Yea. They're pretty cool, too."

"Oh really? That's nice. Listen sweety, is there anyway you can go over to one of there houses tonight?"

"Um, I can see. Why?

"Well, It's your me and your father's anniversary. And well, you know." _"Disgusting."_

"Yea, I can definately go now." Candice got up and walked away, heading to the one place she knew the guys would be.

_"How the hell am I going to stay over one of there houses tonight? I barely know them." _She gave a long sigh when she reached a familiar store she went to with Biniak. The ZEPHYR shop.

When she pushed the door open, a small bell sounded. All eyes then turned on her.

"Chica. Whats up?" Tony walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd stop by." That wasn't completely a lie. She looked at the rest of the guys that were in the shop.

"Chica, this is Red Dog, Wentzle, Shogo, P.C., pretty sure you know Jay, Stacy, and Biniak, and thats Skip and Stecyk. Guys, this is Candy."

"Heyy, heard Jayboy talking about you earlier. Said your a pretty cool girl." The guy know known as Skip, slurred. A cigarette was dangling out of his mouth, and he had brown liquor in his other hand. Candice looked at Jay and blushed.

"Hey Candy." She turned and looked at where the voice came from. Biniak. She offered him a bright smile and a small wave.

"Hey. What's going on?" She asked walking over to him. He jumped off from his place on the counter and moved toward the left, away from everybody else. He hopped back on the counter and smiled at Candice. Everybody went back into their own little conversations.

"I was actually hoping I would see you again, today." He gave her a hug and held her in his arms between his legs.

"Oh really? Well you got your with then, huh?" Biniak jumped off the counter once again and grabbed Candy by the hand. He looked back to where the guys were, then led her toward the back of the shop to a small room. He closed and locked the door behind them.

"Making this like last night? Don't start something you won't be able to finish." She giggled before he pressed his lips to hers.

"I'm going to try my hardest not to try something I can't finish." He kissed down her neck, letting his hands roam freely down her back. She winced as his hands went over her bruise. She mentally kicked herself for it, afterwards. Biniak stopped kissing her and gave her a funny look.

"What's wrong, babe?" She backed up and started for the door.

"I've gotta go." He hand was on the knob, ready to turn it, but she couldn't bring herself to turn it. She turned back around to be met with the concerned face of Biniak. She gave him a look that had a mix of sorrow and fright in her eyes. She pressed her lips in a straight line then turned her back toward him. She put her hands on the rim of her shirt and lifted the back up so he could see the bruise.

"What the fuck is that? I mean.. well, I know what it is, but how did it get there?" He gently rubbed his fingers over the bruise, then turned her to face him. She had her head down as if she was ashamed. He lifted her chin up and looked in her eyes. His eyes were filled with concern, sadness, and anger. The anger coming from as if her knew where she got it from. And that's what they did for the next ten minutes. Just looked at each other. Communicating without really communicating. It was like they knew everything about eachother. It was kind of spooky.

Biniak led her out of the room and back to where the rest of the guys were. _"Well, I'm guessing he kinda figured out where I got the bruise. That was sweet and weird at the same time. I feel like I've known him forever. Now, back to the matter at hand. How do I ask one of them if I can stay at their house tonight?" _

"Candy? Girl, you OK?" Tony waved a hand in front of her face. She shook her head from her thought and nodded.

"Yea...yea I'm fine. Just thinking of how I was gonna do something."

"Do what?" Stacy asked from his place next to Sid.

"Ask if I could stay at one of your houses tonight? I mean, It's just that it's my parents anniversary and my mom wanted me outta the house for the night. But if I can't it's no probl-" She was cut off.

"Slow down mama, I could barely understand a word your saying." Tony laughed. Candice blushed.

"So, you need to stay at one of our houses tonight?" Red Dog asked. Candice shook her head nervously.

"Damn, my parents are home tonight. They don't really like when I have people over. Sorry babe." Biniak said with a disappointed look on his face.

"You could stay with me tonight. My mom don't care." She looked at Jay, as did everyone else.

"Dude, you hated her like two days ago." Stacy said as a matter of fact. Tony and Sid just nodded.

"Things can change in two days."


	5. Mixed Emotions

"Just make yourself comfortable. I'll be in in a second." Jay left her in his room, shutting the door behind him. Candice looked around. It reminded it of her a lot like her old house. It reminded her of home. It reminded her of a _real _home. Not where she was living now. Her house down here in Venice is nothing like where she used to live. It was exacly like this apartment. Not that she wasn't happy to have a big house or pool out in the back, but she didn't consider it home. Candice walked over to the bed-like mattress and plopped down on it. Oh, the comfort. Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening door behind her. She looked up just in time to see a tired looking Jay throw himself next to her. He slipped his arm over her shoulders and put his head face down on the pillow in front of him.

"I thought my mom would be home tonight, but she had to work. Oh if you want anything, feel free. We've got beer, soda, water, and this nasty shit that tastes horrible."

"Um, is it ok if I get a soda?" His head flew up and he looked at her, hair falling freely against his face.

"Lady, I just said feel free."He laughed then let go of her so she could get up. His gaze landed on her behind. Her shorts had rode up a bit making her everything as clear as day.

"It's nice to see you retired your underwear." A gasp was heard from the mouth of Candice. Her cheeks flushed a bright red color. After her little gasp, she made her way to her destination;the refrigerator. It was a short, white metal refrigerator with a lot of beer inside. Making her decision of a coke, she started making her way back to Jays room. Or so she tried. A pair of arms wrapped around her torso, sending chills down her spine.

"Jay, what are you doing?" She shut her eyes, trying not to enjoy the warmth of his touch. Not answering her, he took her by the hand and led her into his room.

"You can sleep here tonight. I'll go on the couch." Just as he was about to leave, Candice caught his arm. She set her coke down and smiled at him.

"Stay with me tonight. I don't want to stay alone." She bit her bottom lip and laid down on his bed with her back facing him. She felt the bed sink down a bit, then a warm body on her. A pair of arms slithered around her making her close her eyes yet again. Making the mistake of flinching when his chest was against the bruise on her back, Jay layed his head on her neck and whispered in her ear.

"I think now would be the perfect time to tell me just where the hell you got that bruise." Candice sighed and sat up, now out of her little fantasy that she was having. Jay lifted up the back of her shirt and lightly rubbed his fingertips over it, but pulled away when he felt her flinch.

"Look Jay. I want to enjoy tonight. I get to be away from home. So can we not talk about this now? I promised you I would tell you and I will!" Candice grabbed his hands and just held them in her hands. Jay propped his self up on his elbow, pulling her down next to him. He looked at her with a fire in his eyes, like there was a burning question on his mind.

"So, what'd you and Biniak do in the back of the shop before?" He ducked when a pillow went flying in his direction, and started cracking up laughing when he saw the look on Candice's face. She sat up and looked him dead in the eye. She didn't see anything funny about where the conversation was going.

"Ok, Mr. Adams. How the hell do you know we went to the back of the shop?"

"For one I saw you two go back there, and two, I saw you coming back." He gave her his infamous smirk, which he quickly got a punch for.

"We didn't do anything, but if you truly, dyingly want to know, we kissed. Why would you care, anyway?" His smirk was wiped from his face, but replaced with an expressionless look. He shrugged his shoulders then licked his lips. She studied his features for quite a bit, then asked another question.

"Why did you hate me when I first came, but then two days later, offer me a place to sleep?"

"Why not?" Candice rolled her eyes and gave him a genuine smile. She layed back down, and pulled him along with her. Candice nuzzled against the side of his bare chest, taking in the faint sent of ocean water. She felt an arm wrap around her, and set neatly on her lower back. She heard him sigh and mutter a word along the lines of 'fuck'.

"What's wrong?"

"Listen Candy. I know we got off to a rocky start. But I do that with a lot of the new people. And well, I guess what I'm trying to say is.. well..." His voice drifted off, as if he forgotten what to say.

"Apology accepted." Candice finished his sentence for him, knowing what he was trying to say.

Silence swepted over the room;both not knowing what to say. They didn't want to ruin the happiness of the conversations that spread over them the last hour or so. Both minds racing, both different thoughts.

"So, how serious are you and Biniak?" Jay decided he didn't feel like beating around the bush.

"Not serious at all. I mean I just met the guy."

"Oh, so your not like in a relationship or anything with him?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that. I mean, I don't think we are? I don't know. Why?" An eyebrow was cocked in his direction.

"Just wonderin'." He gave her a smile;one saying he had something up his sleeve.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just go to sleep.I'm beat." Those were the last words before the duo drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Ayy, wake up. Candy...Candy...Candice fucking Levesque." Jay didn't have much patience left, being her was shakin' her for the last 3 minutes.

"Shut the fuck up dickhead." Candice rolled over and sat up expecting to have sunlight flooding the small room, but only finding the moonlight shone through the curtains.

"Ok, what the hell? What time is it?" She threw herself backwards and pulled the blankets up, over her head. Jay rolled his eyes, grabbed her by the forearm, and pulled her out of the bed.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He dragged her out of the house, her stugling to get out of his grip. She finally got out of his grip, and straightened out her shirt.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just follow me." He looked at her with his piercing green eyes. He placed his hands in hers, lacing their fingers together. Candice smiled and looked down at their hands.

"Hey come here for a second." It was his turned to be dragged. She dragged him over to a bench, which she hopped on. Turning him around so his back was facing her, she jumped on his back.

"Yea, sure Candy, you can have a piggy beck ride. Thanks for asking." She giggled as she wrapped her long, tan legs around his waist. She rested her head on his neck;her face getting lost in his hair. About 5 minutes later, he set her down. She expected her feet to hit concrete, but instead her toes got lost in sand. She jerked her head up and smiled at him.

"Lets go by the pier." She smiled, giggled, then grabbed him by the hand. They walked slowly, hand in hand down the pier. They sat down and let their legs dangle over the edge.

"So, you glad I woke you up now?" He smiled when she scooted over toward him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Very glad. I love it down here. That may seem weird 'cause a lot of people don't, from what I hear anyway. But, I do love it down here." Candice looked up at him and smiled. Their eyes locked, and she cocked her head to the side, licking her lips. He slowly leaned his head in and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, swwet, and fast. But in those few seconds, sparks flew.

"I'm guessing your glad I did that as well."They shared a laugh until a thought shruck Candice's mind. Biniak. Even though they weren't tecniquely together, they shared a like for each other.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her, already knowing the answer to the question.

"Um..no-nothing."

"If it's Biniak, your not together, right. So what's the big deal?"

"Well, I don't want to hurt him ya know? Just, well I don't know, well, yea we like each other and all but w-" Her stammering was cut short when a pair of soft lips met hers. This kiss was a bit longer and a bit more deeper. Jay brought his left hand up and caressed her face. He felt her body relax and her arms wrap around his neck. The pleasure was soon cut short when she pulled back and looked at him with unreadable eyes.

"Look, I like you, but I don't want to get in a relationship right now. I'm.. just not ready." She smiled then looked down. A sigh escaped the lips of Jay.

"Come on, lets go."

A/N: Sorry the ending wasn't great.. i'm really tired so I just put something down cuz i really wanted to get this chap. up tonight.


	6. Red Dog

**Thank ya'll so much for the reviews! Keep 'em coming. **

The next day was like any ordinary day for the Z Boys, breaking in people's houses, riding pools, and just having in a good time. Candice looked on from her place under the shade of a tree. Jay hasn't said a word to her all day. The morning was awkward between the two. Every time she would try to talk to him, he'd walk away from her. She didn't get why though. Nothing happened between them that would cause him to not want to talk to her.

"Hey, your Candy, right?" A voice came from behind her, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Yea, Red Dog, right?" She stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"Yea, you goin' to Tony's party tonight?"

"Didn't even hear about it. But, yea I guess." Her mood sudently brightened at the mention of a party.

"I asked Jay if he told you about it and he said yea." Candice rolled her eyes when Red Dog cocked an eyebrow.

"He hasn't talked to me all morning. I don't what his fucking problem is. But you don't want to hear about that." She looked out in the pool to see Sid taking his run in the pool. He wasn't the best of skaters, but he was ok.

"No please continue. This is interesting me." He balled his fists up and leaned his chin against them.

"Well, you know how I had to stay at somebody's house last night because of my parent's anniversary or whatever? Well, I stayed there as you know, and at like 3 in the morning, he wakes me up and drags me to the pier."

"Oh the horror." She gave him a light punch on the arm.

"Anyway, we kissed while we were down there, and well I told him that I didn't want to get in a relationship or anything. We haven't talked since." She swung her head to the side to get a better look at him. He looked a little confused and suprised at the same time.

**Candice's POV**

"Um, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but uh, Jay's involved with Kathy." At that point, my mouth was completely on the floor. How can Jay be involved with someone then kiss me? And come on to me like he did? What a dick.

"Sorry babe."

"It's, it's cool. Um, who's Kathy?"

"See that girl right over there?" Red Dog pointed his finger to across the pool to the brunette I saw the other night at Tony's party.

"Yea."

"That's her. She's Tony's sister." Kathy was sitting with a pretty Latino girl with long brown hair.

"And who's the girl beside her?"

"That's Blanca. She's like her little puppet. But thats Tony's girl. I don't think you'll wind you making friends with them. But if you do, don't tell them any of your shit you don't want anyone else to know."

"Thanks for the heads up. It'll come in handy. But, I'm gonna head out. I have to stop by my house before I go to the party tonight." I offered him a small smile which he greatly returned. He got up from his spot next to me and helped me up from the ground.

"So, I'm deffinately goin' to see you tonight at his party?"

"Absolutely, yes." She gave him one last smile before walking toward the gate and to her house.

"So, how was your stay at your friends?" My mom was rather happy today, and I really don't want to know why. I looked at her awkwardly, then just answered her question.

"It was.. interesting. Fun though." I had to et out of there the fastest way possible before she found out I slept over a boys house. So, when she had her back to me, I quickly ran up to my room to find an outfit to wear to Tony's party tonight.

After I made my choice, which seemed to take forever, I settled on a pair of jeans that were a bit worn out with some rips in them and a white tank top. I looked in my mirror, taking the appearance, of my face, in. I didn't consider myself the most gorgeous of people, even though a lot of people disagreed on me with that. I still had quite a bit of time before the party, but I decided to walk around and watch the guys skate again.

"CandyGirl!" I turned around to see the glowing face of Sid. I quickly got up,from the same spot as before, from my place under the shade of a tree and gave him a hug as I ran up to him.

"Sid! I'm so happy to see you. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good. How is a beautiful girl like yourself doing?"

"Your such a dork." Sid was the nicest guy, but the biggest dork.

"You goin' to Tony's tonight?" He was like the billionth person that asked me since I got here!

"Fer sure!" He rolled his eyes at me. Giving me the 'I'm not the dork, you are' look. Just then, a loud noise came from inside the pool. Both me and Sid ran to the edge to see what happened. Inside of the pool was a blonde boy without a shirt on. Jay Adams. He was sprawled out at the bottom, his hair drapping over his face.

"He's fine.Just a little fall." I looked at Sid, the 'are you sure' look on my face. I soon got my answer when I heard skateboard wheels beside me. I looked to my right, just in time to see Jay riding back down the side. Sid, or so I thought, grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to the side of a fence, blocking off any view.

"Sid what are you doing?" I looked up suprised when I didn't see Sid in front of me.

"Hey babe." Everything in my life brightened at that very moment. I was now with Biniak.

"Hey!" He leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips.

"So, whats going on? What happened with you and Jayboy?" I gave him a weird look, wondering why he wanted to know that?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you did stay the night with him right? What happened?" He cocked an eyebrow at me, giving me a look telling me I better give him the right answer.

"Whoa. What? Nothing happened, just so you know. But it really wouldn't make a differance, would it?"

"Well, yea. I really like you. I think we should be... 'official'." I couldn't help but start laughing after he said that.

"Your such a dork. But... OK. I agree." I bit down on my bottom lip, getting kind of embarrassed. My embarrassment was soon replaced with a feel of relaxation and comfort when he pressed his lips to mine. Only this time, we were officially together, and it felt amazing.

**End POV**

Candice walked into Tony's house alone that night. Biniak and herself decided to meet there, for no particular reason. She looked around amused at what she saw. Her mood was through the roof with happiness. Tonight was her night to have a good time and kick any bitter thought out of her mind. There was a couple coolers full of beers in the far corner of the room. She grabbed one and opened it, gulping it down like it was her last. She continued the same thing for the next 5 of them in 15 minutes.

"Candy!" She wipped around, almost falling on the floor in the process. Stacy caught her in his arms.

"Easy there kiddo." He laughed and let her go once he knew she could stand on her own.

" I'm fine. Where's Biniak?" Stacy shrugged his shoulders looking around. His mouth dropped slightly, quickly picking it up so Candice wouldn't notice. On the other side of the room, lip locked with a blonde malibu babe. Stacy grabbed her by the shoulders when she went to turn in the direction where Biniak was.

"Wh-why don't we go over here and Ill get you another beer." Candice gave him a weird look. She pulled out of his grasp and walked away from him. Stacy threw his hands up in the air and went over to Kathy. Candice looked around the room looking for the person she talked to earlier. Red Dog.

"Candice. Glad you came." A hand was set on her shoulder when she turned around. A glowing smile was set in plac eon her beautiful face.

"Red Dog! What's up?" She gave him a lingering hug. He pulled away and looked at her.

"How many beers have you had." He caughed when she started to talk, because of the smell of alcohol on her breath. She gigled and grabbed him by the hand.

"Only about 7 so far." She threw her head back laughing like it was something funny. Red Dog caught her when she almost fell on the other cooler of beer.

"Whoa, baby you need to sit down and take a break." As he lead her through the sea of people t the couch, she turned around and stopped him.

"Come on. I want to fuck." Candice, with all her might, dragged him into the closest room. She closed the door behind them and turned to him. The room she was in was Tony's and Kathy's.

"No. Your not going to remember this in the morning. I mean I'd love to and I'd jump at the chance any other time, but no." He was under her, on the one of the beds in the small room. She started taking off his shirt, rubbing her hands up and down his chest.

"Awh, come on. You know you want this as much as me." She smiled as she leaned down to kiss him. He moved his head to the side so she would get his cheek and not his lips. She gave a shocked expression.

"I want to kiss you. I want you. Your gorgeous. But no. If we kiss or do anything, I want you to at least remember it." She rolled her eyes and pushed him back down when he was starting to get up.

"Come on. I'm not that drunk. I know exacly what I'm doing." Without giving him a chance to pull away or move his head, she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. At first he didn't kiss back, but after a couple of seconds, he deepened the kiss, pulling her toward him. She smiled against his lips.

"I knew you wanted me." She leaned her head back as he placed soft kisses down her neck.

"Damn right." Red Dog placed his hands on the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head exposing a black lace bra. She unclamped the buckle in the back, now exposing her bare breasts. Red Dog smiled and unbuckled her pants. Candice got up from on top of him and slipped off her pants. She had on matching panties to go with her bra. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up off the bed. She undid his pants and pulled down his jeans, showing his blue boxers and a big bump in them. Candice smiled and licked her lips, tugging at the hem of his boxers.

**Biniak POV**

Where the hell is she? I really hope she didn't see me kissing that girl before. Fuck I'm so stoned. I'm gonna need Stacy to drive me home later. Where the hell is Candice? I hope she ain't with somebody. I'll beat his ass.

**End POV**

Candice and Red Dog stumbled out of the room about 2 hours later, the party still hard going.

"Mmm..did you have fun?" Candice asked him with a giggle. He kissed her head and smiled.

"Very much so." The duo walked hand in hand toward the coolers of beers. Red Dog reached in and pulled out 2. He opened the top and handed it to her. She looked around at all of the people, her eyes landing on a sight to see. Biniak and a bleach blonde anorexic looking girl, lip locked. Candice was enraged with anger, even though she had no reason to be, and she knew that. What she did was way worse. Red Dog called after her as she walked over to Biniak and the blonde. She cocked her head to the side and pinched her lips together. She lifted her finger and tapped him on the shoulder. He lifted up his head, mumbling something as well. His eyes nearly buldged out of his head. Candice only shook her head and spoke the only words she could muster.

"We're not 'official' anymore." She gave him a smirk and walked back to Red Dog, despite the constant calls from Biniak.

"Um, I'm gonna leave. I gotta get home before 12 or Ill get my ass beat. So, see you around?" Red Dog just shook his head and smiled.

"Damn right." He kissed her oner last time before she walked out and toward her home.

_"I really hope their not up!" _Candice thought as she walked up the front steps to her house. She quietly opened the large door and walked in. The house was dark and quiet. Faint voices were coming from a room down the hall. She decided to take that opportunity to run to her room at that very moment hoping no one would hear her. Fortunately, no one did. Until there was a knock at her door, everything was fine. Her father walked in with a glare in his eye.

"Bitch, where the fuck you been?" He turned the lights on and pulled her out of the bed. She winced in pain from the tight grip on her arm. He through her down on the ground and gave her a nice kick to the head before walking out. Tonight's beating wasn't as bad as all the other nights. She really didn't consider it a beating, anyway. All he did was kick her. But, less is more? Her thoughts of Biniak and her father went slowly out of her head as everything started spinning. It finally all went black. She lay there helpless and unconsious. She wanted out, and she wanted out now.

**A/N: You know the drill. bahaha.**


End file.
